Touhou vs. Capcom/Sanae Kochiya
Bio Sanae is a human, but is also a distant descendant of the goddess Suwako Moriya. Her role at the Moriya Shrine is similar to a shrine maiden, but with her inherited power Sanae has also become a minor deity herself. Originally from the Outside World, Sanae migrated to Gensokyo with the shrine and its two resident goddesses, Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya. As a result, she is rather knowledgeable about the outside world and modern living, although her attempts to explain scientific concepts usually just confuse the locals. Her knowledge on things like the youkai of Gensokyo, on the other hand, seems a bit lacking for a shrine maiden. Movelist Skill Cards *Wind Call: Sanae calls down a divine wind to the field, and creates a tornado. *Wave-Call: A ranged skill that creates water waves. The water is weaker the farther away it is from Sanae. The wave extends out as far as it can, canceling enemy bullets along the way. *Falling Stars: Stars appear above Sanae's head, and fall towards the enemy. *Omikuji Bomb: Sanae throws omikuji bombs at the opponent, which then deal damage depending on the fortune inside. Good Luck creates a small fiery explosion, Great Luck is a large fireworks explosion, Bad Luck creates a Dark explosion that splits into shadowy projectiles and home in on the opponent and Very Bad Luck creates a Large dark explosion that lasts for multiple hits, but can damage Sanae as well if she is in the blast radius. *Sky Serpent: Sanae throws out a charm that becomes a white snake which flies into the sky. However, once the enemy moves, it takes a 90-degree turn and chases the enemy. *Cobalt Spread: Sanae throws charms which then disappear underground and explode in front of the enemy. *Summon Goddess (Costs half a Spell Card): Sanae will summon either Kanako or Suwako, giving her new moves. Both have an energy limit. *Sky-God Summon: Attack (Kanako only): Kanako manifests herself and charges towards the enemy. *Earth-God Summon: Shield (Suwako only): Suwako manifests herself and creates a bubble that protects Sanae. The bubble stays stationary until it has absorbed a set amount of damage or a set amount of time passes. *Sky-God Summon: Wind (Kanako only): Kanako manifests herself and creates a wind gust on the field. Can also be used in conjunction with Sanae's Wind Call. *Earth-God Summon: Metal Ring (Suwako only): Suwako manifests herself and aspins her Iron Ring in a loop, striking the opponent for multiple hits. She's faster than Sanae, so it is possible to move around freely and attack simultaneously. *Sky-God Summon: Onbashira (Kanako only): Kanako manifests herself and who then drops two onbashira pillars, one on each side of Sanae. *Earth-God Summon: Trap (Suwako only): Suwako manifests herself and tunnels underground. If the enemy approaches her, she attacks them like a mine, knocking them over and leaving debris behind for additional hits. Spell Cards *Charm of Good Commerce: Sanae throws a large number of charms at the enemy. *Miracle "Daytime Guest Stars": Sanae calls down a bright star above the enemy's head. The star will then move up and down, and sprinkle down stardust on the enemy. Last Word *Scourge God "Mishaguchi-sama": Sanae summons both Kanako and Suwako and the two goddesses charge at the opponent. Once they make contact, Four giant snakes appear and attack the opponent. Misc. *Battle Intro: She appears with Kanako and Suwako and says “Goddesses of Moriya give me strength!” Kanako and Suwako then leave. *Taunt: She waves her gohei and says “You lack faith.” *Victory Pose: She stands victoriously with Kanako and Suwako and says “Victory to the Moriya shrine!” Winning Quotes Something like winning a match can't be compared to a miracle! Truly, anywhere I go, there always seems be someone wanting to fight. Everyone seems so rough. Fortunes have no credibility if there wasn't a fee. Whether I'm blocking or attacking, I'm always using all of my power! That's the Moriya way! Vs. Self: I wonder how everyone trains… Vs. Reimu: This kind of destruction happened because you couldn't inspire enough faith? You should present yourself in a more divine manner. Vs. Marisa: Why is it that the Forest of Magic is called the Forest of Magic? Well, old-growth forests are certainly rare but... Vs. Sakuya and Roll: It doesn't seem that maids are really denizens of the fantasy world any more, don't you think? There are many in the streets. Vs. Alice: That's quite a lot of dolls. I admire artisans. Vs. Patchouli: Oh my heavens, there's books I've seen before! You have books from the outside world too. Vs. Reisen: It's okay, humans who catch rabbits to eat them don't even exist any more. Vs. Komachi: The Sanzu River or the Chikuma River, which is longer? Vs. Remilia, Flandre and Morrigan: Don't those wings get in the way when you sleep? Vs. Youmu: It’s fun just to imagine what that large marshmallow-looking thing of yours tastes like. Vs. Aya and Frank West: Recently, fewer and fewer people are reading newspapers. It almost feels as if it were a relic of a bygone age, right? Vs. Meiling: Tai Chi Chuan sure is amazing. I've even seen goalkeepers that can do it. Vs. Yuyuko and Kasen: Traditional manors sure are nice. I want to live in a big manor too. Vs. Suika: That sake, what was it made from? It's incredibly potent... Vs. Iku: You swim in the clouds? Don't lumps of ice stick to your body? Vs. Cirno: Oh my, I heard fairies are just small fry but... Vs. Mystia: If only you used your voice to help others. Vs. Utsuho, Megaman, Bass, Zero, Ryu and Sakura: You're good at controlling so much high-power energy. Vs. Ruby Heart: A flying ship? Why does this seem so familiar? Vs. Amaterasu: I...never expected to see the great sun goddess as a wolf...but at least Suwako-sama has a playmate. Vs. Asura: If you wish to beat up Kanako-sama, please feel free to visit the Moriya- WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT?! Vs. Tenshi: Ah, thank you so much for the refreshing peaches. Vs. Wesker: You are not a god! Gods use their powers for good! Vs. Byakuren and Ichirin: Building that temple for you makes me thankful to hopefully gain some newcomers. Vs. Miko: Don't you mind? I got confused to have a desire between 2 colors. Vs. Futo: The Taoist cuisine sure is nice and religiously delicious! Vs. Mamizou: I know Nue is your friend, right? You used to aggressively keep UFOs quite as your own urban legend. Vs. Nitori: So you really love the hot springs of my shrine as a kappa. Someday, you will visit there. Vs. Dr. Wily, Akuma and M. Bison: You know, you give us humans a bad name. Vs. Shantae: Uhh….You sure you should be wearing that? Vs. Iesua: Always a pleasure to meet a god’s daughter! I can cause miracles too! Vs. Cammy: Wow! So cool! Your like those babes from American action movies I've seen with my friends...but British! Vs. Yuugi: Prepare to face Justice, Oni! Vs. Tessa: I never was good at studying back in my world. Vs. Satori: WOW! A girl like me would kill to read minds! Vs. Firebrand: Now you see how fearsome of a shrine maiden I can be. Vs. Medicine: It's my duty as a shrine maiden to protect humans from everything that wishes them harm! Vs. Anakaris: Whoa! A real live mummy! Cool! Vs. Yumemi Look, it's not Magic! It's Divine power! Vs. Amingo: Can I wear your sombrero? Vs. Nue: Yes! Now I can tell people I met an alien! Now, I'll go bring the tengu, so shall we take a picture together to commemorate the occasion Vs. Sonson: Uwa!! Son Goku's Daughter? Wait, where's your Kamehameha? Vs. Kogasa: I don't know if anyone would want an old umbrella that looks like an eggplant...Oh my, it looks like I said something I shouldn't have. Vs. Spencer: Wow! I wish I had a robot arm! That would be so cool! Vs. Hina: I don't really understand how your a Godess if you collect misfortune instead of faith. Vs. Date Masamune: Oh, wow~! He’s so hawt~! Vs. Dan: Oops. Sorry. I beat you up so bad. You'll need one of my miracles to recover. Vs. Ken: What exactly does your company do? The outside world doesn’t even know. Vs. Murasa: Oh, you're the captain? Is it okay for you to be wandering around a place like this? Vs. Nick: Eh? Zombies? They aren’t just used in movies and poorly made, milked dry video games? Vs. Seiga: As a shrine maiden, I will save these souls from your trickery! Vs. Nero: Your story sounds so romantic. I wish I had a boyfriend like you. Ending (Sanae is standing in the Moriya Shrine. Kanako approaches her.) Kanako: Sanae, is something wrong? Sanae: I don't know Kanako-Sama but…Seeing all those new people here reminded me about the outside world…. Kanako: You mean? (The two are then looking into a mirror, with images of Ryu, Morrigan, Megaman and Captain Commando.) Sanae: Hmm…I wonder…. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom